


I'm Happy

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Established rlship short dribbles [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Filler from the teaser, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich Love, Humor, M/M, Our boys are happy, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: "I'm happy, you happy?""Yeah man. I'm fucking happy."(Inspired by the 0.5 second clip of Ian holding Mickey from behind)





	I'm Happy

**Author's Note:**

> SLFGTJ;SOJEWG;IERGJHRBIGLRN;JWIGK!!!!!
> 
> I am still going **fucking mad** over that milisecond scene of Ian hugging Mickey from behind. People on twitter are speculating on whether Ian is either about to whisper something to Mickey, or even better kiss him. Well, my money is on a sniff. Ian is tots about to smell Mickey. We all know he loves the way he smells ;)
> 
> anyhu, this is how i'm picturing that scene going down. Or at least a fluffier version of it coz hell will freeze over before Shameless gives us Fluffy Gallavich. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Ian walks out of the shower inhaling long and deeply. Mickey turns to look at his over-dramatic boyfriend who is still slightly wet from the shower, with a blue towel around his waist. Damn, he’s definitely not a boy anymore. Time has been good to Ian Gallagher. He licks his lips and turns away, lest he gets tempted to climb the redhead like a tree. Again.

“Is it just me, or does the air out of prison smell so much better?” Ian asks walking towards Mickey. The shorter man scoffs looking for his other sock. “Man it feels good to be out.”

“Yeah.” Mickey replies, because that much he agrees.

Ian walks even closer and wraps his right hand around Mickey, his palm landing right on Mickey’s breast. He can’t help but smile softly. It feels nice. Having Ian holding him in any type of way always feels nice. His boyfriend leans in and sniffs him before kissing him on the cheek.

“Getting ready for work?” Ian asks.

“Yeah, if i could find my other sock.” Mickey replies. “You better not make fun of my uniform again.”

Ian chuckles. “But it’s pink.”

“Ian...” Mickey calls in warning.

“Like you don’t make fun of my tattoo every chance you get.”

Mickey laughs because Ian’s tattoo is ridiculous and he knows it. He turns and tilts his head to look up and his redhead . “You got titties on your back Ian. You’re a gay man, who got a tattoo of his mother’s boobs...”

“They’re not Monica’s boobs the guy just fucked up and i couldn’t change it at the time.”

They are silent for a moment because Mickey knows the sadness of loosing his mother has never really left his boyfriend. He squeezes the hand around him in comfort. Ian wraps the other one around his waist. Mickey tries to move away from his boyfriend so he can continue his search for his missing sock but the redhead just tightens his hold. He then pinches Mickey's nipple and hums as he smells him again. Such a lovable idiot.

“Ian, no.” Mickey protests.

Ian just holds him even closer and plants a wet kiss on his neck. “No what?”

“We just boned in the shower man.”

Ian goes ahead and puts a hand inside Mickey’s boxers. “Yeah but when have i ever gotten enough of you?”

Mickey bites his lip and automatically leans his head back on Ian’s shoulder. He moans. “I can’t." He protests even as he feels himself begin to harden again. “Gonna be late for work.”

Ian hums, stroking him to full hardness. “Since when does Mickey Milkovich care about getting to work on time?”

“Mfuck...” He sighs. “Yeah but, it’s different now. My stupid parole officer is taking this shit seriously.” Mickey says as he thrusts into Ian’s hand. He moans again. “Need, to get... to work... on time. _Yes Ian.”_

Ian speeds up where he’s jerking Mickey off. Can’t believe those words are coming out of your mouth.” He twists his wrist and focuses on the tip, grinning from the animalistic sound that comes out of Mickey’s mouth. “Okay two minutes and then i’ll let you get to work.”

“Mmm...” Mickey nods distractedly, chasing the pleasure that the long fingers and warm hand are bringing him.

Ian notices Mickey is still trying hard - unsuccessfully- not to make any sounds. “C’mon Mick, we’re not in prison anymore. You can be as loud as you want.”

“Your family.”

  
“Fuck my family.” Ian replies. The Gallaghers have never been quiet during their sexual escapades. Ian doesn’t mind getting them back for what he’s overheard over the years.

“Aaah fuck!” Mickey curses finally giving in. He turns around and pulls his boyfriend down for a quick, messy kiss. “Fine. But make it quick. Can’t be late.” He says already taking off his green t shirt and sitting on the bed.

Ian’s grin is borderline predatory. “Now that’s what i’m talking about.” The towel goes flying across the room and the redhead is on the bed taking off Mickey’s boxers like they personally offended him.

Before Mickey even knows what’s happening, Ian is inside him and he’s got his hands on the headboard to prevent a concussion from how hard Ian is fucking into him. Just like he likes it. He grabs on for dear life, moaning and groaning as Ian aims for his prostate like he’s on a fucking mission.

To date Mickey will never understand why sex with Ian is always so God damn good. From day one when Ian barged into his room demanding for the gun, his sex life took a turn. It went from going with the motions to mind-blowing and life-changing and overwhelming to the point where Mickey was ruined for everybody else. He knows he won’t last long because Ian already got him so keyed up. So when his boyfriend pulls out to flip Mickey like he weighs nothing, the brunette knows he’s a goner. Ian is able to aim for his sweet spot even better when he takes him from behind.

“I love you.”

Ian whispers in his ear and before Mickey knows it he’s tasting blood in his mouth from biting so hard as he violently shudders through his orgasm.

Ian follows soon after with a yell that Mickey’s sure if there’s anyone in the house they'll now know what Ian and Mickey are up to.

"Fuck me Ian. That was..."

He trails off as Ian pulls out and lays on the bed next to him. "Yeah." He concurs.

Mickey slides off the bed and grabs the blue towel from the floor. "Now i gotta go back to the shower you asshole."

"You don't have to." Ian laughs.

"Like fuck i'm walking around with your jeez all day."

"Hey." Ian calls so softly, he prompts Mickey to turn back with a frown. Ian stretches out his hand and Mickey takes it, sitting on the bed. "You happy?" Ian asks just as quietly. 

Mickey bites on his bottom lip. He's not in prison, he's not on the run and he gets to spend his days with the love of his life just like old times. He nods, pulling his hand away so he can caress Ian's cheek instead. "Yeah. I'm fucking happy."

Ian inhales loudly like he'd been holding his breath and Mickey grins at him before heading out of their room to go to the shower. "Better be dressed when i get back Ian. I'm not getting to work late."

He closes the door to beautiful laughter from his boyfriend.

Yeah, Mickey is happier than he's ever been and all because of some stupid redhead. God, what has his life become?

**Author's Note:**

> I cant guys. I literally cannot 


End file.
